Main Page
Welcome to The Dinosaur Wiki! The Dinosaur Wiki is a brilliant wiki about dinosaurs that anyone can edit!! (Well, we think it's brilliant). If you have any queries about the wiki or want to have some power in our dino community, then contact a Founder, (or a bureaucrat if the founders are too busy, which is very likely). Please use the button underneath the "Search Dinosaur Wiki" box to find the most appropriate Founder for your needs. If you want to become part of this fabulous wiki, create an account today by clicking the "Create Account" box in the top right hand corner of the screen. We all hope that you have a long and enjoyable stay on this wiki, and stack up lots of edits, and to make our wiki One Wiki To Rule Them All! (evil laugh). Happy editing to all! FEATURED ARTICLE - NOVEMBER 2009 Gigantosaurus! The Founder vote was drawn, so bureaucrat Troodon145 settled the vote. Also, huge congratulations to Gigantosaurus 001 for creating November 2009's Article of the Month! Check it out by clicking the above link! ''' ''This article won Article of the Month for the following reason: "Coolest image on the whole wiki!".'' ' Notice to immature and mindless vandals If you are an immature and mindless vandal, please go to the spambox (link underneath search bar). Don't vandalise a normal page, you'll just get blocked. Notice to users of rank sysop and up We will be sending out test vandals to keep you on your toes and prepare you for when real vandals arrive. When you find a page that has been vandalised by a test vandal, it will say TestVandal(number) complete. Rollback the edit using your rollback tool (click on history, then rollback to do this), then use to block the test vandal. Do NOT automatically block the last IP address used (there is a check box), as it will block the Founders' main editing address, and then you're in deep trouble, because we Founders are not always in the best of moods (see the bottom of the main page to see what happens when we are in a bad mood). Rollbacks, please just rollback the edit and then contact a sysop/bureaucrat (link underneath the search bar) to tell a sysop or a bureaucrat. Dino News This section is for any interesting ( not Boring!) news you may have about dinosaurs, for example, new finds or a new interesting fact. Do not put anything on that is boring news beacuse it is, well, boring. If you wish to put some news on this section you must contact ADK46, the sysop in charge of this section. Founders and bureaucrats, that goes for you too! (we mean it!). Also, only the four newest news posts will be shown here on the main page. If you'd like to see past news, click here to take a look at the Dino News Archives. ( don't think we don't mean it!! ask permision first) ooops! sorry ADK46. Wiki News No news yet for December 2009, but T-Rex 882 reached 700 edits on November 30th, when November's news went into the archives. For past news, see the archives. Creating Pages To create a page, click the “New Page” button underneath the search box. Before you create a page, you first must ask a Founder first. You can find a link under the search bar to the Founders. For permission to create a page, find Gigantosaurus 001. It may not be him that responds to you, though, (cause he might be busy... or bored....or asleep) ,so know who the Founders are! Please note that users of sysop rank and above are exempt from this rule and the uploading images rule. How our Wiki came to be This wiki was founded by three school friends, T-Rex 882 (Actual creator of the wiki), Gigantosaurus 001 (His idea to make a new wiki) and Raptor 225 (Decided the subject of dinosaurs) after the creation of a few other wikis which turned out as failures. After the creation of a few pages they decided to recruit a few people and grant them (rather generously) higher ranks in exchange for them to create pages and follow the rules of the wiki (see the link above). Long Live The Dinosaur Wiki, and may it be One Dinosaur Wiki To Rule Them All!! Taken usernames We used to have strict rules on usernames, they used to have to be a dinosaur followed by 3 numbers, but now we have relaxed them, so call yourself anything you want. We would prefer the dino name and 3 numbers, but we don't care as long as it does have letters and numbers. However, your name must not contain any of these dinosaur names, as they are already in use. T-Rex, Raptor, Gigantosaurus, Troodon, Triceratops, Spinosaurus, Dilophosaurus. If your username contains an already taken dino name, you will be permanently blocked, so be origanal. Other Dino sites http://dinosaurs.wikia.com Dinopedia is a large wiki which has promised to assist us in becoming larger as well, and their head bureaucrat Mattkenn3 may soon hold a rollback or sysop position here. Please fell free to visit this another wiki (Traitor) Ahem. sorry about that. please do visit dinopedia, which is rather good...(TRAITOR!!!) Users with powers The following users have special powers on this wiki. The higher users have all the powers of the lower users, plus their own powers: Legendary Founder (Highest): T-Rex 882 Founder: Gigantosaurus 001, Raptor 225. Legendary Bureaucrat: Nobody yet! Bureaucrat: ADK46, Troodon145. Legendary Sysop: Nobody yet! Sysop: Triceratops 257. Posts available. Contact T-Rex 882 if you are interested in a sysop post. Rollback: Station7. Posts available. Contact T-Rex 882 if you are interested in a rollback post. '''WARNING': IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THE RULES, YOUR POWERS WILL BE REMOVED, AND YOU WILL BE BLOCKED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! FINAL WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT TAKEN HINT FROM THE WARNING ABOVE, LET ME EXPLAIN. WE CAN BLOCK YOU IN UNDER 30 SECONDS FOR THE SMALLEST OF REASONS IF WE ARE IN A BAD MOOD. SO DON'T STEP OUT OF LINE, OR ELSE!!!!! Absolute Final Warning: WE MEAN IT!! Category:Main